Windstorm
by KirishimaAyama
Summary: Windstorm: "A storm in which there are strong, violent winds" - A collection of 5927/GokuxTsuna pieces.  Cont. Character Death and potential spoilers and occasional unrequited 8059.
1. Pillar

**Blanket Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is by Akira Amano.**

**...**

**WINDSTORM - A collection of 5927 ficlets**

Windstorm: "A storm in which there are strong, violent winds"

* * *

**This currently contains the following stories:**

**1** – Pillar (TYL; G; Character Death;) [_YOU ARE HERE_]

**2** – A Reminder (TYL; G; Angst; Character Death;)

**3** – Protector (Unrequited 5927; Unrequited 8059)

.

Note: Other stories (and other pairings) are available on my livejournal (link in profile).

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ^^;

* * *

**Title:** Pillar

**Author:** KirishimaAyama  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Characters/Pairings:** (Implied) [TYL]5927 (Gokudera, mentions of Tsuna)**  
**

**A/N:** First published 17/07/2010

* * *

**PILLAR**

**...**

...

As the life ebbed from his slack body lying in the pool of his own blood in the middle of the warehouse floor, Gokudera stared dazedly at the beams crisscrossing the ceiling, thoughts fluttering in and out of his dying mind. The multiple chest wounds bled sluggishly now, clogged in the once white fabric of his shirt.

Perhaps it would have been possible to save him if only he had been able to make contact, but his phone lay, smashed and useless a few metres to his left, his only connection back to the Vongola, to the Jyuudaime, gone.

Normally he'd struggle to his feet, lurch back to the Jyuudaime's side no matter how hard it was, no matter how much blood he lost, or how much pain it cost, but his body was numb with the many deep wounds inflicted on him, and there was no making it move this time. He'd fought so long and hard, even bleeding, had used the last of his strength to grab a abandoned gun off the floor and with deadly accuracy take down those who were escaping.

They weren't going anywhere.

He would protect the, no, _his_ Jyuudaime at all costs.

The huge pool of blood seeped thickly into his hair as he continued to stare at the ceiling, feeling regret for all the missed opportunities and things left unsaid. How would it have been to experience them? If only he had voiced his hopes - and yet, he knew there had been nothing in it.

Still, it had been a dream come true to serve him as his right hand man.

Even his emotions were drifting away now, numbed by what he knew was his oncoming, and inevitable death. Yet one feeling remained sharp, his loyalty, devotion, and love for his boss.

Gokudera blinked at the ceiling one last time, smiling at the figure he saw in his mind's eye.

And was gone.


	2. A Reminder

Blanket Disclaimer applies ~

**

* * *

**

**Title:** A Reminder  
**Author:** KirishimaAyama  
**Warnings:** None? Angst ...  
**Characters/Pairings:** (Implied) [TYL]5927 (Gokudera, mentions of Tsuna)  
**Word Count:** ~500 words  
**SPOILER Warning: TYL/Future Arc spoilers.**

**A/N:** First published 21/05/2010

* * *

**A Reminder**

**...**

_"I wear the bullet with me ... as a reminder of my failure."_

* * *

Gokudera paced a room in the Vongola mansion restlessly in the depths of the night. All had changed; nothing was the same any longer. He could scarcely believe it, but the Jyuudaime was dead, and the very proof of that was even now at this moment in his hand. The bullet which had killed Sawada Tsunayoshi looked unimpressive on his palm, as he rolled it over and it gleamed faintly in the moonlight. He detested the object, and yet at the same time, wanted it, held it as a reminder of his failure.

The failure to keep his promise, both to Tsuna and himself. He would protect his Jyuudaime, even as Tsuna smiled and told him that it was impossible for Gokudera to be everywhere at once, to defeat all his enemies. Even so, Gokudera had done his best, organising the Guardians in the Vongola family on missions, helping to secure some stability for the mafia, and to minimise the risk to the Jyuudaime.

Tsuna knew there was risk. He was old enough and smart enough to know that well and finally accept it. Gokudera acknowledged he should accept Tsuna's decisions and advice, yet stubbornly thought he would still be able to make that impenetrable defence to protect the Jyuudaime. How conceited when Tsuna was so powerful himself. How could he compare, how could he think he could somehow protect Tsuna better than he could defend himself? But even so, his loyalty had not wavered nor allowed him to do any less.

He owed his life when the Jyuudaime had selflessly put out all the bombs he had accidentally dropped at his own feet, and ever since then had followed him with all his power, trying to support him as both a 'right hand man' and a friend. He had pledged his life to his Boss and recognised no other 'boss'.

The love, loyalty and pain swelled up inside into a hard knot. As much as the bullet brought painful memory, it was something Gokudera would endure. It was a hard lesson he had to learn, and surely it was no less than everything his Jyuudaime had gone through.

Gokudera pulled out a case from an inner pocket on his suit jacket, the stereotypical attire for Mafia. Pulling out some small implements, Gokudera patiently drilled a small hole into the metal of the bullet and affixed a ring. Then he took this 'pendant' and slipped it onto a chain, which he fastened around his neck.

The metal lay cold and dead against his skin, almost like a punishment.

Numbess, pain, love, admiration.

There was nothing he could do now. Gokudera felt as though he had lost his way, his light.

The room was steeped in darkness.

He would always remember of his failure as a guardian, and never let anything hurt the people he loved again.

He had no more tears left to cry.


	3. Protector

Blanket Disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Title:** Protector  
**Author:** KirishimaAyama  
**Pairing:** Unrequited 5927 (w/ unrequited 8059)  
**Warnings:** None  
**A/N:** First published 21/07/2010

* * *

**PROTECTOR**

...

It was Gokudera's duty to protect the Tenth.

"Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera raced towards Tsuna, knocking the young Vongola boss off his feet as he had stood facing off an opponent while another fired towards his back. Luckily the shot whizzed over their heads as they hit the ground hard, Gokudera managing to twist away so he did not land on Tsuna.

"Filthy coward."

Gokudera muttered darkly, shooting to his feet in an instant and firing at the hidden assailant with precision, listening for the teltale thud as he fell out of hiding. Then, within seconds Gokudera was kneeling by Tsuna's side to help him up as Yamamoto, who had been backing up Gokudera, rushed to intercept who had been Tsuna's opponent.

A few quick, finely selected slashes of his katana later, Yamamoto returned to where Tsuna and Gokudera were, the latter looking around alertly for any other hidden attackers, while the former nursed a few scrapes.

"Let's keep moving." Gokudera suggested. "Chrome and Ryohei should be coming shortly and Mukuro and Hibari already went ahead." He frowned. "Although I don't know why there are still attackers around."

Yamamoto laughed. "Who knows what goes on in the heads of those two."

Gokudera shot him a glare but said no more as they pressed forward.

They had not gone a short distance when it seemed they had caught up to Mukuro and Hibari as there were sounds of fighting, and telltale crunches of steel hitting bone (which of course, either broke or faced a worse consequence). If that hadn't been enough hint, a familiar laugh also filtered through.

The flame on Tsuna's forehead lit as he prepared to join the fray, much to the displeasure of Gokudera, but wordlessly, he also lit his ring with flames and prepared for battle. Yamamoto smiled and followed suit. Gokudera stuck as close to Tsuna as he could as Yamamoto detached from them to face the oncoming attackers. Gokudera set himself up to watch Tsuna' back.

The fight continued and the numbers of fighting men dwindled by the second, dispatched neatly by the three assassin Guardians and the Vongola boss.

Preoccupied with his immediate fight, Tsuna noticed the glint of steel through the trees too late and tried to move to avoid it, but Gokudera had been watching for this, prepared to defend. He rushed forward, Systema CAI ready, but the projectile was not what he expected, managing to shoot through his defences and just barely scratched his arm as he yanked Tsuna sideways with him to avoid it.

Tsuna sent the attacker to dreamland quickly and neatly as Yamamoto and Gokudera regathered around him, the newest attack reminding them of the exact situation they were in. They didn't matter. Tsuna, on the other hand, did. They had to keep close.

Another attack launched from the side, and they were all prepared, returning an attack to the originating point without hesitation, however the enemy had changed tactics and they realised it too late. A well aimed attack shot towards Gokudera, who had made himself vulnerable in focusing all his attention on the Jyuudaime, believing as they all did, that their enemy was solely after the life of the Vongola Boss.

But they had underestimated the value of the right hand man.

Gokudera took care of a lot of operations, was _the_ source of information if you needed it. He had simply gleaned all of this knowledge and efficiency over time, and too much time spent with Reborn, that he misjudged his own importance and the others did too, taking his precision and resourcefulness for granted.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna made as if to intercept and was pushed back by Gokudera, stripping him of the opportunity to move from the direct line of fire in the precious seconds it took to heave Tsuna out of harm's way.

Time seemed to move in slow motion.

"Gokudera!"

Suddenly, Yamamoto was there and his momentum from his frantic dash knocked Gokudera backwards as the bullet slammed into Yamamoto's shoulder and they collapsed backwards onto the ground. Within seconds, Hibari had the attacker unconscious and Chrome and Ryohei took that moment to crash through the trees, blinking at the scene before them.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera wondered what to do as he looked at the man lying on him worriedly. "Oy, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto groaned and managed to get up even as the blood trickled from his bullet wound. He moved off Gokudera to sit on the dusty ground, a hand to his bleeding shoulder. All three of them were quite dusty - Tsuna included from his earlier fall - and it was only the others who managed to still look immaculate, but Gokudera ripped off a part of the shirt he wore under his jacket and tried to bind the wound for the time being.

"What did you do that for, idiot?"

Yamamoto merely smiled at him.

"Just like you, there is a person I cannot afford to lose and it is _my_ duty to protect him."

Gokudera paused in his binding.

"Even if it costs my life." Yamamoto continued.

"Don't throw away your life so easily." Gokudera snapped, resuming his task.

"Aren't you the same?" Yamamoto murmured, looking Gokudera squarely in the eye. "Never forget what you're worth, Hayato."

Then he smiled.

"And until the day you realise, I will be here, by your side."

Protecting you.


End file.
